Clown of arkham
by Kharotus
Summary: Joker is again at Arkham and he is bored. So what is inside of this insane clown mind when he is at dark room with his thoughts? ONESHOT


Windows with bars, grey clothes, straitjackets, walls made from stone and concrete. Yes, this place was Arkham, only place where all most dangerous insane criminals were bought. All patients here had done some criminal things at Gotham city and in the end they had been caught and bought to here. Unfortunately all those criminals tried to find always way out from this place what was jail to them. Some of them had find out how to escape from here and some hadn't. But at Arkham was one man who was able to find always way to get out of here. No matter how good security was. No matter how good drugs he got every day. And he was Houdini with escaping from straithjacket and well guarded jails.

Couple guards, nurse, doctor and one of patient walked at long hall. Of course patient hadn't shoes just like in every mental hospital and he had boring gray trouses. He had too straitjacket and he walked slowly at middle of 2 guards. Doctor opened heavy door where this patient spent mostly his time and looked to his patient "We are going to keep another therapy session at tomorrow" he said. This patient looked to doctor and even he had took care of him many years, still he felt how this patient sow fear around still, even he wasn't able to do anything.

Patient looked to doctor with wide smile and insane look in his eyes. More scary him made that when his lips were blood red and skin white as sheet. Man smiled all time, not that he would have wanted, because his face looked like that because of accident what had happen long time ago and did destroy at same time his mental health. Around his eyes his skin was black what did bring more out of his insane look. His hair colour was green and all messed up, but mostly just because he had put show on at doctor's office and guards had came and end that violently way because he did fight back. Seems that to him was other rules than to other patients because it was technically illegal to hurt patients. It had been fun and he had got his joy of it. He was knew as Joker, Clown prince of crime.

He walked with guards to room who made sure that he gone to sit against wall to his rounded soft room. After that guards left and strong door were closed with several locks. He listened how guards locked door with several diferent keys. They thinked that if he, or some of his henchmen, would get one lock open, there wouldn't be chance to get all locks open before next hall checkup. Sad thing to guards and doctors were that he had his tricks to get out of this room if he just had enough time. And to that he didn't need door. He waited patiently until heard that nurse, doctor and guards had left. He felt still little dizzy because he had got some downer. He shaked his head and when he had made sure that didn't heard any voice from behind that strong door and he tried to get up. He felt many times to cold floor because of drug what they had gave to him. _Okay, I can handle this, just slowly, _he thinked by himself and waited little time before he got up on his knees and then on his legs. He started to walk around room and same time he moved his arms under straitjacket. After half hour he got his arms free and got rid of that awful thing what chained his hands and arms. He threw straitjacket to floor and stretched.

He sighed in the end and gone to sit to floor with crossed legs and leaned his chin to his hand. It was too early even to start to think about running away, guards were too alert from him. He had to wait, as uncomfortable as it was. So it meant that he had to listen couple months doctors diagnosis about that how and what had driven him to road of insanity and talking bullshit with psychiatrists, because they thought that he would heal just by understanding company. What a joke!

He looked around and still remembered this room, from here he had ran away last time but noticed that they had made it more well guarded. He still didn't depressed, he would find way out of here sooner or later and when he would do that, he would have great plans what he would do next. He already missed Gotham city and chaos what he would make to there at next time. He was genious with insane mind so he always found way out from here.

Only light what came to his room was from window and from lamp what was high above him. Window was that high that it was impossible to reach to there. And it was covered with strong bars. He knew that many patients tried to run away from that but it was useless. People always took first choice without any thinking. They were too lazy to use brains. He knew that maybe he would have got out from here in 10 years with health papers if he would have just wanted that. But he didn't, he was insane and something inside of him said that he wanted to be. He had live normal life just like all other people before accident. After accident things had started just gone wrong and he had just continued that. Then that Batman came, even that "Gotham city outlaw hero" every time got him back to Arkham he still found it fun. Without Batman he would have had boring time. He wouldn't still ever admit it to him.

Lights turned off from his soft cell, so he guessed that clock was 9 PM. He sat at the dark room and looked to emptiness. This emtiness reminded of that all what was inside of his head. All dark, at least that doctors thought. His mind was full of ideas but he pretended more stupid when doctors were near. It was fun to see their frustation when he played with them. He couldn't anymore count how many psychologists had got nervous breakdown when they had tried to heal him. No one knew what was in his mind all time, not even Harley. It was better to keep things inside of own head and not to talk about them to others, that way he had head start to others.

He gave maniac laugh. He really didn't knew reason what made him to laugh. Maybe it when he had realize what life after all was and that there wasn't really matter with anything after all. No matter what you did or lived, you died in the end, so why to waste time to doing boring things? Doctors told that he was insane, sick, psychopath, when he had realize this truth but they didn't just wanted to accept truth. He had accept it. No matter how hard you tried in your life, life kept you just one big joke. He was living proof from that. Yes, life had humour and it was irony humour. First he had destroyed Bruce Wayne's life and after that Bruce Wayne had destroy his life. As terrible as it was, it had funny side too. He had knew long time ago that Bruce Wayne was Batman. But he didn't want to kill Bruce Wayne, no, not at all. He wanted to kill Batman. Because of that all what he had made him to suffer. If things would have gone as they were planned, he wouldn't ever came what he was novadays. He wanted to get rid of Batman but just simple shooting with gun would have been too boring, too predictable. He wanted to make from it master piece. His biggest and final prank what people after many years would still talk about.

Unfortunately, at this moment he didn't chance to make any plans for Batman, he had to make first plans to get away from this jail where he was bought too many times. It was difficult to get away from here when he hadn't any other tools than his head. He looked around in his rounded, soft room. He didn't saw anything else than darkness, same darkness what had been inside of his head too long. That long that it wouldn't go away from there ever again. But in darkness had good sides too. It gave to him peace to think and there wasn't any better time when good ideas came than at night, when there wasn't light anywhere at all. He was all alone with his thoughts. When he sat at his hiding place at soft armchair without any light at 3AM, he noticed how Harley avoided his company. Normally that girl was like mosquito around him and gone to his nerves. He thinked that she saw that darkness in his eyes. Good that she had that much sense in her head, otherwise he would have maybe killed her already. He was insane, sadistic psychopath, he admitted it too. He thinked that if he would have been at Harley's place, he would have scared himself too.

He felt how downer started to dissapear from his blood and he looked up to window. He saw through bars pale moonlight and said more to himself than to his old enemy "When I get out of here, we are going to have fun play again, right Batsy?". He stayed to sit and looked to moon what had to proove what happen when fragile person lost only thing what was important in this insane world: health mind.

* * *

_Oneshot written by me =D. I hope that you like it when I wanted to go inside of Joker mind for moment. I readed "Killing Joke" some time ago and got idea from it to this =). _

_So I hope that you are going to enjoy of your New year eve and at next year I will add more fanfictions when I find time to it x). So keep on eye my account if you like from my stories._

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_Joker in my fanfic isn't Nolan's version of him in "The Dark knight", at this fanfic version of Joker is from original comics because I think that first version of characters are always best ones =D._

___Joker, Batman, Gotham city and Arkham belongs to this comic/movie/cartoon real creators, and I am not writing this to make money =3._


End file.
